Tre Silverinstrument
by Salzan
Summary: En kort one-shot om tre av Dumbledores Silverinstrument. Jag skrev den här i julklapp åt en kompis, som önskade sig att få höra mer om dem. Läs och kommentera!


Tre silverinstrument

Hogwarts såg ut som ett julkort. Snön föll i tunga, täta flingor och svepte markerna i ett täcke av oformlig vithet. Professor Dumbledore njöt för ett ögonblick av åsynen, innan han förseglade grinden bakom sig och började pulsa upp mot slottet. Överallt runt honom hördes skratt och rop från elever som utnyttjade jullovet till att tumla runt i snön. Han log för sig själv och kramade något i handen, vilket fick ljuden runt honom att kvävas av en skälvande, fridfull tystnad.

Det hade varit loppmarknad nere i Hogsmeade. Dumbledore älskade att gå och titta på allt som folk rensat ut ur vindar och källare och vrår. Idag hade han av en ren händelse hittat nedtystaren i en dammig liten bod i en av Hogsmeades mindre besökta gränder. Det var en helt rund silverkula, ungefär lika stor som en fingerborg. Den såg inte mycket ut för världen, men Dumbledore visste sedan länge att saker som verkligen borde se mycket ut för världen sällan gör det. Det enda man behövde göra var att krama den i handen, och man blev fullkomligt döv. Den vara effektivare än de bästa öronproppar, och något varje elev definitivt borde få ha med sig till examen.

Dumbledore försjönk i tankar på njurpaj och Gants femte lag om förvandling och julklappar. Det var därför han inte lade märke till snöbollen förrän den träffade hans höga, spetsiga hatt och sänkte den i snön ett par meter bort. Han stoppade hastigt nedtystaren i fickan, precis i tid för att höra någon tjuta ett avhugget: "…lträff! Toppen Ron!"

Han såg sig lätt förvirrat omkring, och upptäckte att han befann sig i något som måste vara ett avbrutet snöbollskrig. De fyra Weasleybarnen, Hermione Granger samt Harry Potter stod utspridda runt honom, allihopa mer eller mindre täckta av snö.

"Ursäkta professorn!" Utbrast Ronald Weasley, våldsamt röd om öronen.

Nedtystaren hade kanske en och annan nackdel i alla fall. Den var möjligen olämplig att använda mitt i ett pågående snöbollskrig.

Han log mot Ron.

"Du borde se dig för lite bättre, mr Weasley. Professor McGonagall eller Professor Snape skulle absolut ha gett dig strafftjänstgöring för en sådan incident. Och ingen av oss vill väl att du skall tillbringa juldagen med att skura kittelbottnar?"

"Nej," sade Ronald lättat. Han klev fram tog upp Dumbledores hatt ur snön, borstade av den och räckte fram den.

"Tack, mr Weasley," sade Dumbledore vänligt. "Och god jul på er, mr Weasley, mr Weasley, mr Weasley, miss Weasley, miss Granger och mr Potter. Låt mig för all del inte störa ert snöbollskrig."

Fred flinade mot honom.

"Aldrig i livet! Tvärtom! Vi vill framföra vårt stora tack för att ni frivilligt ställde upp som måltavla åt Ron. Han övar sig på att sikta."

"Som ni förstår är det större risk att bli träffad om han siktar på personen bredvid," fortsatte George. Han hade knappt avslutat meningen förrän en snöboll visslade förbi hans öra och träffade Fred i bröstet.

"Som sagt…" tillade George.

"Jag siktade faktiskt på Fred!" Morrade Ronald och blängde på George.

Dumbledore skrockade. Sedan vände han sig mot Ginerva och blinkade åt henne.

"Se till att ge Ronald en från mig, är du snäll."

Ginerva flinade.

"Självklart, Professorn," utbrast hon och satte en stor snöboll rakt i nyllet på Ron. Han tjöt och stoppade en näve snö innanför kragen på henne, varpå Harry hoppade på honom. Dumbledore skakade på huvudet och fortsatte upp mot slottet. Han vandrade genom knäpptysta korridorer, släppte inte in ett ljud förrän han kom fram till statyn som vaktade hans kontor. Han stannade till och studerade den. De flesta kallade den ful. Själv föredrog han att kalla den personlig. Han funderade en stund och trollade sedan fram en tomteluva som han satte på statyns huvud, uttalade lösenordet (smällkaramell) och klev upp för trappan till sitt kontor. Där svepte han av sig manteln och hängde den över en stol. Vid fönstret stannade han upp och såg ut över snötäcket och skymningen, funderade, innan han klev tvärs över golvet och stack in halva överkroppen i ett skåp. Han rotade runt en lång stund, hans armbåge stötte till något som klirrade svagt, innan hann fann vad han sökte. När han kom ut ur skåpet igen höll han något som var förvillande likt en tekanna i ett varsamt grepp. Han granskade det smutsiga föremålet noga, med ett uttryck av något som kunde varit nostalgi i ansiktet. Den gamle trollkarlen tycktes plötsligt uppfylld av minnen. Tankfullt ställde han ifrån sig tekannan på skrivbordet och sjönk ner på skrivbordsstolen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han kämpade sig fram genom en snårig skog. De mäktiga trädkronorna skymde himlen och orsakade ständig halvskymning i vegetationen nedanför. Det kändes som om själva skogen var emot honom, som om rötter med avsikt fick honom att snubbla och taggbuskar ilsket växte upp framför honom. Som om själva träden vaktade en hemlighet, tänkte han och ryckte loss manteln från ännu en trädgren. Han fortsatte framåt så tyst han förmådde, med alla sinnen vidöppna, varje nerv på helspänn. Det skulle avgjort vara bra för hans hälsa om han upptäckte det han letade efter innan det upptäckte honom.

Det hade nästan hunnit bli helt mörkt innan han fick se två rökmoln stiga upp över trädtopparna en bit bort. Med hjärtat klappande någonstans i närheten av struphuvudet smög han sig på tå fram till platsen där en glänta öppnade sig mellan träden. Där låg något som i halvmörkret såg ut som en liten kulle, eller som skulle sett ut som en liten kulle om det inte hade ringlat rök ur nästborrarna på den.

För ett ögonblick stod Dumbledore som fastfrusen, på samma gång betagen och skräckslagen inför vidundret.

Den var ganska liten för att vara drake, ungefär sju meter lång, och ilsket grön med en taggig ås längs ryggen. Dess stora, gula ögon var vidöppna och den tuggade på något som krashade mellan tänderna på den. Blod sipprade ner längs dess haka.

Dumbledore visste inte hur länge han stirrade på draken, innan han plötsligt kom till sans och kastade sig in bakom en buske av taggiga, slemmiga blå blommor som luktade starkt av bränt gummi. En stund låg han tryckt mot marken och försökte hindra sitt hjärta från att skena. De enda ljud som hördes i tystnaden var krasandet av det där som draken tuggade på. Han kände sig lätt illamående när han satte sig upp och drog fram ett föremål som var förvillande likt en tekanna ur mantelvecken. Det var förstås ingen tekanna, även om det var fullt möjligt att servera te ur den, på samma sätt som det var fullt möjligt att använda den som ljusstake, bokstöd eller prydnadsvas. Den var helt i silver, och tekannans pip slutade in ett långt, smalt och vasst rör.

Drakblod är en av de kraftigaste magiska substanser man känner till. Så länge en drake lever, flyter enorma magiska krafter i dess ådror. När den dör, upphör dock blodets kraft, och det duger inte till något annat än ytterst omagisk blodkorv (något som inte skall förringas).

Detta är den huvudsakliga orsaken till att mången modig trollkarl har fått sätta livet till i sina försök att tappa blod från drakar utan att skada dem. Detta delikata problem blev orsaken till att en numera mycket känd och omtalad trollkalsmästare, Pyrius den Fege, uppfann bysosken.

Dumbledore kikade fram bakom sin buske. Draken låg där den låg, alltjämt tuggande. Han torkade av lite slem från tekannan – som du förmodligen har förstått var en bysosk - med mantelfliken och ställde ner den på marken. Ett lätt slag från hans trollstav och den darrade till och fick liv. Utan att spilla en sekund hoppade den fram bakom busken och började nynna högt. Det var en sällsamt vacker melodi, som en vaggsång sjungen av trädnymfer eller feer. Draken vände omedelbart på sitt fula huvud för att se varifrån ljudet kom. Dumbledore höll andan, stelt ihopkrupen bakom sin slemmiga buske, och stirrade mellan grenarna på draken. Det fanns ingen anledning att tro att det inte skulle fungera, intalade han sig själv. Han hade läst tjocka böcker fyllda med anledningar att tro att det skulle fungera. Och ändå…

I nästa sekund föll drakens ögonlock ner och den sov innan huvudet träffade marken.

Dumbledore betraktade fascinerat hur tekannan på sin enda fot hoppade fram till draken. Den fortsatte att nynna högt samtidigt som den bökade sig in under dess framben, stack in sin långa, vassa nål (i arteria Axillaris1, för övrigt, för dem som är intresserade av drakblodstappning) och började suga åt sig av drakens blod.

Andlöst betraktade Dumbledore skådespelet, tills ett ljud från busken fick honom att rycka till och undra om draken möjligtvis hade en unge. Han kikade in i busken med varje nerv på helspänn, och mycket riktigt, där inne satt någonting. Ett mycket litet och naket någonting och stirrade tillbaka på honom med runda, nyfikna ögon. Dumbledore blinkade. Sedan tappade han hakan.

Ögonen var klara och svarta, och uttryckte något som Dumbledore aldrig hade upplevt förut. Det var som att se in i ett hav av erfarenheter, större än någon trollkarl skulle kunna tillskansa sig om han så levde i tvåhundra år. En ofattbart stor vishet.

Och var det något Dumbledore förväntat sig att hitta i en slemmig, illaluktande buske så var det inte någon som var liten, naken och vis.

Han stirrade in i de svarta ögonen, satt totalt förstelnad tills bysosken landade med ett skrammel framför honom. Först då lyckades han med en viljeansträngning slita blicken från ögonen i busken och lyfte fascinerad upp bysosken. Den var bräddfull av blod och så varm att han nästan brände sig. Han förseglade den med en trollformel och stoppade hastigt tillbaka den i manteln. Uppdraget slutfört, tänkte han med en känsla av att det gått alldeles för lätt. Han vecklade ut sina långa ben som stelnat till under tiden, och hade just rest sig när draken gav ifrån sig ett högt, snarkande ljud och plötsligt lyfte på huvudet.

Dumbledore hoppade till. Nu kanske du tycker att han var oerhört feg, men jag kan lova dig att även du skulle hoppat till om du hört en drake låta sådär. Om Dumbledore tyckt att äventyret gått alldeles för lätt hittills, så blev det avsevärt mer komplicerat nu. Han råkade nämligen stå mycket nära busken. Och tyvärr råkade busken ha mycket giftiga taggar, som han naturligtvis stack sig på.

Det tog ett par sekunder för vår unge hjälte att förstå vad som hänt. Han stirrade på ovansidan av handen, där en ensam bloddroppe sipprade ut. Så övermannades han av en våldsam yrsel och han sjönk ner på marken. Han kunde nästan känna giftet sprida sig i kroppen på honom, en kall, död känsla kröp uppför armen.

Dumbledore stirrade på sin hand. Skulle han dö nu, frågade han sig själv. Skulle han dö av ett stick från en giftig buske just som han fått tag i det drakblod han behövde för att kunna utföra alla sina experiment? Det var helt enkelt inte rättvist.

Automatiskt drog han fram trollstaven för att lösa situationen, men ingen formel kom över hans läppar. Varför hade han aldrig förstått hur nödvändigt det var att kunna en sådan formel?

Kallsvetten bröt fram på hans panna och hans blick började bli suddig. Den döda känslan hade spridit till axeln. Han lutade pannan i handen i ett försök att tänka klart.

Då landade två små kalla fötter på hans handrygg. Det var en liten fågelunge, helt nyfödd såg den ut. Den plirade upp mot honom med sina svarta ögon. Dumbledore blinkade, försökte tänka, men det kändes som om hans huvud var fullt av grått fluff. Den lilla fågeln lutade sig fram och droppade en, enda silverklar tår på såret.

Effekten var förvånande. På ett ögonblick klarnade hans tankar. Ett ögonblick till, och den döda känslan i armen drog sig tillbaka. Bara någon minut efter att tåren träffat såret kände han sig friskare än han någonsin känt sig tidigare. Dumbledore stirrade på fågeln. En fenix, tänkte han. En fågel fenix.

Han hade hört mycket om dem. De var mytens fåglar. Och han hade läst om hur de valde en trollkarl till sin herre och tjänade honom eller henne med sitt liv och sin död. När ägaren dog gav den sig av för att finna någon annan häxa eller trollkarl som var värdig dess tjänster. Fawkes – för det var han – hade redan överlevt sju tidigare Trollkarlar, men det är en annan historia.

Dumbledore lyfte upp den lilla fågeln och satte honom på sin axel. Han kände sig märkligt styrkt av dess närvaro, och tvivlade inte på att de skulle kunna smyga därifrån utan att draken upptäckte dem. Fawkes satt förnöjt och vaggade på Dumbledores axel när han åter gav sig in i skogen, samma väg som han kommit.

Två vänner hade mötts. En ny era hade börjat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore ruskade på sig och kom tillbaka till nuet med ett ryck. Han stirrade på föremålet framför sig, slagen av en svindlande tanke på vilken gäckande fiende och otrolig vän tiden var. Bara stjärnorna, om ens de, vet vart hans tankar hade vandrat om det inte knackat på dörren just då.

Dumbledore fäste blicken på den tunga ekdörren.

"Kom in," sa han med sin djupa stämma.

Handtaget trycktes ner, dörren gled mjukt upp och in steg professor McGonagall. Hon stängde noggrant dörren efter sig innan hon vände sig mot rektorn.

"Åh, Minerva." Dumbledore log mot henne. "God jul!"

Hon log nästan tillbaka.

"God jul, Albus," sa hon utan sin vanliga stränga ton (Få personer kan låta stränga när de säger "god jul!" men Professor McGonagall är en av dem.). "Jag tog med en julklapp till er."

Den gamle mannen betraktade henne med sina ljusblå ögon.

"Det hade ni inte behövt," sa han vänligt, men en pojkaktig glimt syntes plötsligt i hans ögon.

"Det vet jag," sa Professor McGonagall, och räckte honom ett paket. Dumbledore tog emot det och vägde det i handen. Han hade alltid älskat paket. Det här var rektangulärt, ganska tungt och tre sidor buktade inåt och en utåt.

"Tack, snälla du," sa han, föga fantasifullt. "Får det lov att vara lite sherry, min kära Minerva?"

McGonagall skakade på huvudet.

"Nej tack Albus. Det är snart middag."

Dumbledore nickade tankfullt, åter med blicken fäst på det märkliga instrumentet på skrivbordet.

"Jag kommer ner strax. Jag har något att ordna först."

McGonnagall nickade och lämnade sedan rummet med bestämda steg.

Dumbledore tittade på paketet och vägde det i handen igen. Så rev han långsamt av papperet, som var rött och täckt av fallande snöflingor. Han kom åt ett av hörnen och en kaskad av stjärnor sprutade plötsligt ut i rummet, innan innehållet föll ut på skrivbordet.

Det var ett par blå- och vitrandiga hemstickade sockar.

Dumbledore skrockade för sig själv.

"Där ser man, Fawkes," sa han till sin fenix. "Minerva går inte av för hackor, om man nu skall uttrycka sig lite ungdomligt. Och hon är en mästare på att sticka. Jag hoppas på att hon har blivit färdig med den där skära halsduken hon skulle ge till Severus. Och jag antar att hon kommer förhäxa paketet till att se ut som en trolldrycksflaska. På tal om Severus…"

Dumbledore slängde en blick på tekannan igen. Fawkes gav upp ett melodiskt skri.

"Jaså, du tycker det?" mumlade Dumbledore lite frånvarande. Med ett märkligt sting av saknad i bröstet viftade han på trollstaven, och instrumentet slogs in i guldfärgat papper.

Han reste sig upp och försvann in på sina privata domäner. Några minuter senare kom han ut, iklädd sina nya sockar och sin bästa hatt med stjärnor på. Han var redan på väg mot dörren när han upptäckte att han varit slarvig och inte stängt skåpsdörren efter sig. Vis av erfarenhet sedan den gången då en av hans elever föll ner i minnessållet beslöt han sig för att stänga skåpet innan han gick.

Av någon anledning tycktes instrumentet som klirrade till tidigare i den här berättelsen, fånga Dumbledores uppmärksamhet nu. Föremålet var ungefär lika stort som en tekopp. Det kunde kanske liknas vid en våg, bortsett från att den hade sex skålar i olika färger som långsamt tippade åt olika håll utan något uppenbart mönster, och absolut utan samband med hur mycket vågskålarna vägde. Föremålet vibrerade lätt där det stod, och bortsett från de olikfärgade skålarna var det helt i silver. Den stod på långa, spindellika ben som såg ut att kunna gå sönder när som helst.

Dumbledore betraktade den med en bekymrad rynka i pannan. Han tycktes plötsligt mycket tungsint. Något med det märkliga föremålet bekymrade honom uppenbarligen. Han skakade på huvudet.

"Det här är inte bra, Fawkes. Voldemort växer sig starkare för var dag. Vi går en mörk framtid till mötes."

För det märkliga silverinstrumentet var en occiliator. Den kände av ondska, godhet, dårskap, kärlek, uppriktighet och fruktan i luften, och berättade för sin ägare inte bara hur det låg till i världen, utan hur det skulle komma att bli.

Med en djup suck stängde Dumbledore skåpsdörren. Idag var det jul. Idag skulle han inte låta någonting bekymra honom.

Han tänkte på sina nya sockar, och lättare om hjärtat begav han sig ut i slottet.

1 Drakblod kan även tappas från a. Alae, den artär som försörjer drakens vingar med blod. Nålen sticks då in precis under vingarnas fäste. Dessa är de enda ställen där drakens hud är oskyddad och tillräckligt tunn för att genomborras av ett bysoskspröt. För vidare läsning, se Drakens Anatomi av professor H. Elvild, Magiska förlaget.


End file.
